Naruto: Betrayal & The Hive
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: Naruto learns about his heritage from a group of Iwa nin before he falls from a cliff to be resuced be a mysterious clan what is he to do now? Naruto x OC? undecided.


Well everybody this is a new story that just got stuck in my head after reading quite a few good romance fics. This will be along a different track than I have gone recently and I'm sorry for those of you waiting for updates for my other stories but I'm an inspirational writer, I have to have a 'lightning strike' to write another chapter and they just don't seem to be forth coming at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloodlines.

The source of strength in most ninja villages, granting the bearers unique skills that give them advantages over the average ninja. It's become a point of power in the villages on who has the most bloodlines in their village; Konoha is currently the strongest with their many bloodlines, the main ones being the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. Kumo would then be considered the weakest with their lack of bloodlines but we all know greatness is not decided by birth though many clans seem to think they are better than the rest just because of a name.

To prove this point just look at the hokages that have been in power in Konoha. Out of the five leaders only one has had a bloodline at that was the first with his control of plants while all the rest were normal ninjas that just pushed themselves to great heights. This stories main character is another ninja without one of those bloodline, well that he knows of anyway. Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha was on the final month of his three year training trip with Jiraya of the sannin, or ero-sennin as Naruto affectionately calls him.

They were making their way slowly towards Konoha while skirting the border of Iwa, who hated Konoha Nin with a passion and wouldn't pass on a chance to kill one, especially one that looks so much like the fourth Hokage. But as usual with things that involve our blonde hero things never go smoothly and as they were walking next to a canyon the borders between Rock and Fire country a squad of Iwa nin shushined in front of them.

"So what would two leaf nin be doing this close to our border?" the apparent leader of the group questioned as he step forward right in front of Jiraya and Naruto.

"Just heading back to Konoha from a training trip no need to start a fight we weren't thinking about crossing" Jiraya stated trying to stop the fight that was soon to break out. While Jiraya was trying to diffuse the situation one of the Iwa nins noticed Naruto and decided to take a closer look because he looked familiar so he pulled out his bingo book and flipped until he found what he was looking for and held the picture up to compare it to Naruto and was shocked by the results.

"Hey captain you might wanna take a look at this" the nin shouted catching the one arguing with Jiraya attention.

"What now?" he questioned annoyed with the whole situation until he looked at the picture and did a double take at Naruto.

"You're right I did need to see that now there is no way were letting the brat go" he stated causing both Jiraya and Naruto to tense up, Naruto being the most impulsive of the two was the first to speak up much to jirayas' annoyance.

"WHY THE HELL NOT? WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING" he shouted causing the Iwa nin to laugh.

"Sure you haven't done anything but your father on the other hand is someone we have too much history with" he stated while chuckling making Jiraya curse in many different ways inside of his head while Naruto was suddenly tense.

"M-my father, you know who my father is?" he questioned with so much hope in his voice that it killed Jiraya but startled their opposition.

"You don't know who your father was?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh that's priceless he doesn't know his father fine brat I'll let you know before we kill you but by the look on your sensei's face he already knew and didn't tell ya" he stated calmly while barely holding his laughter in when Naruto looked at Jiraya betrayed.

"Your father brat is the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze the bastard that stopped us from winning that last war and right here were going to get revenge for that humiliation" he shouted as the nin quickly charged at the stunned Naruto and furious Jiraya. Jiraya quickly charged the leader and three others while Naruto took on the last two. A quick rasengan took care of two of them while he ducked a slash from a kunai from the leader and with a quick palm thrust knocked the other opponent into a rock nearby head first knocking him out of the fight. The leader came back into the fight with a axe kick that Jiraya caught while crossing his arms above his head before he grabbed his ankle and tossed him into one of the two nin Naruto was fighting before a trick with his shadow clones aloud Naruto to hit the last opponent with his rasengan ending the little scuffle with neither of them injured.

"Who else knew?" Naruto asked with a monotone voice once they recovered making Jiraya wince.

"Naruto you have to understand we…:

"Who else knew?!" Naruto all but shouted as he turned to face Jiraya with the most betrayed look on his face that Jiraya had ever seen.

"The council, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi" He answered with his head down unable to look Naruto in the eye.

Before Naruto could say anything else a rock was flung into his stomach knocking him off the cliff and into the canyon below courtesy of the freshly conscious captain of the Iwa nin they fought before. Jiraya looked over the edge just in time to see Naruto disappear into the river below obviously unconscious from a hit to the head on the cliff face as Jiraya turned back to the Iwa nin and slammed him into the ground repeatedly until he was almost unconscious.

"What clan is along this river that might pick him up?" he demanded.

"T-the Suzumebachi are the only ones near the border because they like their privacy" he stuttered out before Jiraya knocked him unconscious and tossed him off the cliff and headed towards Konoha at top speed because he couldn't cross the border to look for their lost ninja without the Iwa kages permission.

"Man tsu-hime is going to kill me for this, you better survive brat" He mumbled as he disappeared from sight.

(With Naruto)

A shadowy figure walked near the unconscious body of our hero before the figure stopped and observed him carefully before smiling and picking him up over its shoulder.

"The princess will certainly like you he he he" the decidedly female figure stated before vanishing from sight leaving no trace to be found besides a wet spot where Naruto laid that quickly dried up into the sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go with the first chap any reviews are welcome ja nee.


End file.
